pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unlikeliest Second Chance at Life
Story Summary: Six regions. There is an evil scientist who wants to rule over all of them. What does he do? Persuade the Hunters Association that he can find five competent people to act as the Elite Four and Champion to compete in the Pokémon World Tournament that is going to be held in this region, of course. But how to find them all in time? Resurrect five famed and powerful people with the new serum that he created to bring people back to life and use them as his pawns. Which five? They are Ash Ketchum, Pakura Ameyuri, Rosaline Pyra, Jude Harrison and Phillip Robinson. Their mission? Assassinate the regional Champions, and take over their positions during the tournament, as it is known that the Champions have the highest power in the respective regions. Simple right? But the scientist never counted on the fact that the five, who retained their personality and memory, would start resisting his control, and fall in love…. Characters Ashura Satoshi Red Ketchum: The appointed PAL Prince, and the PAL League Champion. Died six years ago due to being killed by his old friends. Body was found by Lance, but was later stolen to be resurrected. Due to the fact that he was a famed Pokemon Trainer, witnessed and done a lot during his lifetime, he was chosen to be resurrected. Was a favourite of the Legendaries, often hanging out with them in the Hall of Origins. Jude Harrison: Died due to a car accident a year and a half ago. Is the appointed first member of the Elite, and is cynical and is critical of the Elite Leader, Pakura. He was chosen to be the resurrected one as he was an S-Class Connoisseur, and he’s a supermodel and was also a very famous actor, winning many Academy Awards. He was said to have done his own stunts, and was a show host. Rosaline Pyra: Died due to a stab wound in the abdomen during a scuffle with a mugger three years ago. She is the appointed second Elite. Because of her body emitting psychic power, in addition to being a best-selling fantasy author, a Mahou Shoujo manga writer and a Pokémon history expert, she was chosen to be resurrected. She was said to have illustrated her own books and designed her own book covers, as she was a famed artist as well. Phillip Robinson: Died six months ago due to Stage Four Leukaemia. He was a very smart inventor, making things the world hasn’t even succeeded in doing yet or never thought of, and also an excellent game maker and player. Extremely knowledgeable as well being a game show winner. It was because of his intelligence he was chosen to be resurrected. Pakura Ameyuri: Died seven years ago due to suicide. Is the former Kalos Queen and PAL Duchess, best Pokémon Performer anyone has ever seen. Won all 40 Ribbons in PAL and all six Grand Festivals, making her one of the best Pokémon Coordinator as well. She emitted even more psychic power than Rosaline, which lead her to be chosen to be resurrected. Before being resurrected, she became a victim of a kidnap, and eventually married Shiki. Ever since resurrection, she is very weepy and displays a child-like attitude, which Jude heavily criticizes. Category:Fanfiction Story